I will love you forever
by Mrs.JazminMalfoy
Summary: Ginny get pregnant, Ron"s kids. family is disappointed on her, she leaves, and then comes back w/ the kids only being 1 yr old. she finds out that Ron is getting married,Ron loves Ginny. Ginny  tells the truth...READ 2 FIND OUT MORE Suck summ. give it a t
1. Chapter 1

**Ginny get pregnet knowin who the father is and not tell in anyone who it is. she leaves them, then returns when the kids bin 2 yrs old. eveyrone knew where she was makin them promise not tellin her family where she was.**

**This is my first lemon so please give it time. If you guys have suggesting don't hastate to tell me. And if I got some spelling error, I'm apologizing. I'm not good in English.**

**P.O.V.- Ginny**

The borrow was really lonely these days mostly because everyone has a job to attend like: Charlie and Bill, they don't come home that much, just over Christmas, New Years Eve, birthdays and some other holidays but that is all. Percy is working at the ministry, like Dad. Fred and George have their joke shop. Mom went shopping for stuff. That only leaves me and Ron at home alone.

"I wonder where Ron is," I thought. So I went to his room, not there, then I went to knock on the bathroom door, not there, then to the kitchen (Ron favorite subject: food), he was there eating a sandwich, "yum," I thought.

"Hey, Ron, are you almost done eating that?"

"Yeah, why?" He ask, while he was putting the end of the sandwich in his mouth.

"Cool. Can we have a sibling time, like we use to when we were little, please?" using my baby voice, always works.

"Fine, little sister. Go back to your room and put some clothes and then wait for me, okay?" He kept looking at the tight blue and black tank top and my really short shorts.

"Fine! I will" I said with sadness voice. I love this clothes and he is making me take it off and change. NO WAY I'm doing that.

I walk back to my room. I didn't mind if Ron yells at me for not changing. I just sat there in my bed, waiting for him. Then he came in.

"Okay so what do you want to talk about?" He ask.

"About what we both don't know about us, like our secrets, please can we?" I ask with please voice, hopping that he will say yes.

"Er... I don't know… fine we will, but you start first. What do you want to know?"

"Umm… have you ever had sex, and when?" I ask hopping he says no.

"Umm… nooo…..have you?" He ask.

"Umm…maybe…joking…no. Have you seen a girl naked?" I said seeing his face going red.

"No, I haven't. Have you seen a guy naked?" He ask feeling weird about talking about this.

"No, do you want to?" I said in my sexy voice.

"I don't know."

"Well, we are brother and sister, its not like we are going to have sex, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, I would go first. Is it cool with you?" Putting my hands on my straps on my tank top, sliding them down.

"Yeah, go head." He smile at me.

I took off my tank top an short shorts, leaving myself with my black bra an blue underwear. I look up to see how Ron's taking this and I saw him with his mouth open. I walked up to him putting myself in his lap and put my lips on his lips, I kissed him. I moved my hands to his wiast and lifted his shirt to take it off, when the shrit was off I worked with his belt and the zipper, pulling his pants down leaving him with his boxers. Then he came out of shock and took off my bra and underwear, leaving me expose to him. Then I went to lay on the bed, telling him to come too. He came, started kissing me everywhere. Then he got to my thighs, kissed them and then he lick my pussy. "God I'm do wet!" I scremed. I felt his fingers go in me. I screamed in pain, soo good. Then I felt another finger go in. "AAAAAA!" He started thrusting in and out of me, faster and harder every time he put in another finger. " I feel like in my heaven."

"Ron, please?" I said, I cant take it anymore.

"Are you sure?" He said taking off his boxers.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I said seeing how hard and close he was to my pussy.

He thrust in. I cried of pain.

"Are you okay? I'll stop until it goes away." He said, so he just laid on top of me, his head was on my breasts. I gave him the signle to contiune.

He thrusted more in me, then in and out, faster and harder. We both moan and groan. Then next thing we knew is that we were cumming. We were so haustated, that we decided to sleep in my bed.

~next moring~

I woke up, Ron wasn't there. I put some clothes on and went to the kitchen. I found him there.

"Hey" I said since I think he hasn't notice I was there.

"Hey, can we talk?" He said, with sadness in his voice.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about." Knowing what he wants to talk about.

"Umm… about last night, it was amazing and all, but it was wrong really wrong. We are siblings! Can we forget that night please, and we will never ever talk about it." he said. I felt like my whole life and world was coming down.

" Sure, we won't ever talk about." I said, while hiding my sadness. I smiled to him before going to make myself breakfast.

I made myself two sandwiches. I'm so hungry since I didn't eat dinner cause of last night. Ron keeped watching me. I just ingored it, it doesn't matter to me. When I was done eating, I went to my room and did some writing. Until noon, lunch time. I went downstairs. Didn't see Ron, went to the kitchen and made me some pasta, I waited till it was cool down so I could eat it without being burned. When I was half way finished Ron came in, he looks like he has been crying, but for what reason I don't know, I don't care, I'm still mad at him because he is making me forget last night, I just couldn't. he grab some of my leftovers and sat in front of me.

"Ron have you been crying?" I couldn't help myself. He didn't answer me. So I decided to leave since I was already don't with lunch.

I went to my room and sat there wondering why Ron have been crying? Then I noticed it was going to be dinner in few minutes. "Wow, I have been in my room for 6 hours, thinking about Ron crying." I thought. Went downstairs again, finding Ron watching tv ( it's a muggle thing, Hermione taught us how to use it.)

"What are you doing?" he ask me, turning off the tv, and walking toward me.

"Going to make us some dinner, or are you not hungry?"

"Ohh yeah, and are you crazy nothing stops me from thinking of food!" he said in shock.

I just rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen. Ron was following me.

"What do you want to eat besides pasta and sandwhiches?"

"Umm… what do we have?" He should know since he is ALWAYS in the kitchen.

"Umm… we have meat and tacos." I said since I want that.

"Sure, we'll eat that."

"Okay." I started making it, he stilled watched me. When it was done I just waited till it was cool down.

"Okay, it is ready." I said while seving him some of it and then myself. I sat in front of him. When I was done I washed my plate. He isn't done with his plate cause he refilled his.

Then I went to my bedroom, just laid there think about yesterday and now destroyed, I cried myself thinking about what Ron is making me do. It was my favorite day since I have gotting my period. That reminds me that im going to be on my days in a few days. Went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**P.O.V. Ron**

When I woke up, I got dressed then I rembered what happened last night."OMG! I FUCKED MY SISTER!" I thought. And left her sleep.I went downstairs. And keep thinking of the wonderful moments last night. "I have to tell her that we have to forget about last night."

Then I went to the kitchen and made me a sandwich. When I was half way finished Ginny came in.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey, can we talk?" I said with sadness in my voice cause I don't want to do this.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about." I know she knows what I want to talk about.

"Umm… about last night, it was amazing and all, but it was wrong really wrong. We are sbilings! Can we forget that night please, and we will never ever talk about it?" I said. I could see it in her eyes that her world was coming down.

" Sure, we won't ever talk about." she said, trying to hide her sadness. I watched her leave to go make herself a sandwhich. I couldn't take my eys off her. When sh ewas done she left to go to her room.

I decided to go to my room too. I cried cause I made her forget last night. I knew she won't forget it. I keeped crying until it was noon, I heard her come out of her room. Then I didn't hear her anymore I decided to go wash my face so it wouldn't look like I have cried. Then I went down, I saw her eating some pasta. I walked to the pot where there was some leftovers and sat in front of her.

"Ron, have you been crying?" She asked me. I decided not to answer her. "Does it show?" I thought. She got up and left when I didn't answer her. I saw her go to her room. I decided to watch tv I watched Family Guy, it is funny, and weird. Then when it was over I watched Ghost Whisper, it was scary but awesome at the same time. When it was over I decided to change it to every channel since I don't like anything else on tv just those two shows. Then she came down.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Going to go make us some dinner or your not hungry?"

"Oh yeah, and are you crazy nothing stops me from thinking of food!" I said in shock. She rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen, I watched her.

"What do you want to eat besides pasta and sandwiches?"

"Umm... what do we have?"

"Umm... meat and tacos."

"Sure, we'll eat that."

"Okay" She made it in less than 10 mins.

"Okay, it is done." She said, while serving me and then herself. She sat in front of me. I was done but i saw that she wasn't finished, yet so I decided to refilled mine. When I was half way done, she was done. Then she left me there. I finished, went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter Ginny will get hungry and morning sickness. Then she notices that she is pregnant. I know it is very early but I'm using imagination.**

**5 days later**

**P.O.V. Ginny**

Since I woke up at 6 am, I went downstairs and watched TV until it was 10. Then I started making breakfast for Ron and me. Ron came down when the food was done, I severe him first and then me. I ate almost all of it. "Gosh I'm so hungry." I thought. "I'm eating like a pig just like Ron." When we were done we went to the living room and watched TV for two hours. Then I got up went to go the kitchen and got some junk food casue I was already starving.

"Ron, come in here." I yelled. He came in a minute later. Stand in front of me.

"What do you want. I was kind of busy." he said.

"Well then we are not going to eat lunch." I said trying not to laugh at his face, he looked like he was cared and that he was going to die.

He stuck his tongue at me. I couldn't take it I started laughing.

"Okay fine I'll make it, but why can't you?" he ask me.

"I'm not feeling good." I said.

"Do you want me to go get Mom." he said in alert.

"It's okay, it will pass." I said thinking because I'm having cramps.

I told him what I'm hungry for but when I smelled the food being cook I felt like I'm going to puke so I ran to the bathroom and puked my guts out. When I was done I heard as knock on the door but since I didn't open it, Ron came in, walked straight to me and lift me up and sat me on the little chair we have in the bathroom.

"There is something wrong with you." Ron said while sitting in front of me.

"I don't know what's wrong. I'm going to come back I'm going to one of the muggle's store, you want to come or not?" I ask, while getting up. Hermione told us everything we need to know of muggles.

"What are you going to go buy?" he said when I was about to grab the knob.

"Er… something girls use when they have the same sickness as me." I said not telling him. I got a feeling that I'm pregnant and that he is the father, since he is the only guy I have ever had sex with.

"Fine I'll wait here cause I don't want to go into that section." He said while having a disgusting face. I left apprating in front of the store when no one pass. I walked in and went to the baby section and found the pregnancy test, I bought two, just to make sure. When I paid I went into an alley and then I apperated back to the house. I saw Ron there in the living room waiting for me but before he got up I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in there with the lock and then with a lot of spells, so when he try to use "_alohomora" _I heard him knock on the door.

"Go away, Ron." I yelled. I heard him use the _"alohomora" _spell.

"Why can't I go in? Please Ginny I want to go in." he yell.

"Because I put a protection spell, dumby, it's the bathroom which means I'm doing my business, please go away." I yelled back. I heard steps going down. I took out the test and I pee on the stick. I waited for 5 to 10 minutes. When I heard a peep noise I saw a positive sign. "OMG what am I going to do? Mom and Dad are going to hate me! I'm a bad daughter!" I thought. I started to cry. Then I heard a knock. I took of the spells, and after that Ron came in. He saw me crying and he went down in front of me.

"What's wrong?" he ask me, while putting my head on his lap. I grab the test, and cover the side I pee and then I gave it to him. I looked at him, he had a worried face, when he finished looking at it he look at me.

"Oh, Ginny, we can't be the parents, we are siblings, brother and sister. It is wrong. How are we going to tell Mom and Dad?" he said. I got up and got the stuff and left him there. I apperated to the muggle trash can and threw it in there. Then went back to Ron. He looked up.

"Where did you go?" he said in a sad voice.

"Well, you said to forget that day, I went to throw the stuff away." I said in a angry voice.

"Oh okay." he got up and went to the kitchen. I follow him. I saw him sit down. I went to grab a plate and serve some of the food he made, and sat in front of him.

"Mom and Dad are coming soon and you are going to tell them but don't say that I'm the dad, just say that you got drunk and you don't remember what happened okay?"

"Fine I will." I said while I finished my plate. I went to my room while Ron stayed downstairs. I fell asleep cause Ron came in and woke me up.

"Come on we have to eat and be ready when Mom and Dad come." he said while leaving. I got up and went downstairs. He made soup, I ate it all faster than him. Then went upstairs and change. When I went downstairs, I saw Mom and Dad talking to Ron. I sat next to Ron.

"So how have you guys behave?" Mom asked me.

"Really good, we didn't even fight." I said with a smile.

"Good cause that is going to be happening so much okay?" Dad said this time.

"What do you mean?" Ron ask.

"We have to work late now." Dad answer. Me and Ron looked at each other. He gave me you-have-to-tell-them-now look. Mom saw that face.

"What's going on?" she ask.

"Umm… Mom, Dad… I have to tell you something." I said in a worried voice that they are going to hate me.

"Gin, what's going on?" Mom used my nickname.

"I… I'm… pregnant." I said looking up to see their face, they looked like they were going to kill me and they are in a big shock.

"Gin, you can't be your 19. Go to your room NOW!" mom yelled. She made me and Ron jump a little. I got up and went to my room. I laid on my bed crying until I heard a knock. I said "Come in." it was Dad.

"Honey, you did a good thing on telling us but your are our baby." Dad said. I thought he was going to be mad like Mom.

"Dad aren't you mad at me?" I ask in shock.

"No, Gin, because you told us, I'm in shock and a little mad, but not like Mom. Who is the lucky guy?"

"Umm… I don't know." i said afraid of his reaction.

"Okay, explain that night."

"Umm... well I drank and got really tipssy and i meet a guy i forgot his name and i was dancing with him and i forgot what happened. but when I woke up I naked in bed and i felt dirty, That's all I remember." I said hidning the truth. Saying what Ron told me to tell them. Dad then left. It was 10 pm, when Ron came in.

"What did you say to Dad?" He said in a whisper.

"I told him what you wanted me to tell him." I whisper back.

"Okay, good." And with that he left. I went to sleep after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**P.O.V. Ron **

I woke up at 10:30 cause I smelled some food being cooked. "Ginny is awake." I got up and went downstairs. When she saw me, she severed me. "She ate like pig, she reminds me of someone I know." I thought. When we were done we went to watch tv for two hours. She got up and went to the kitchen.

"Ron,, come in here." She yelled, sh ealmost made me jump. I got up and went in there and stand in front of her.

"What do you want, I was kind of busy." I said.

"Well then we aren't going to eat lunch." When she was done saying that I put a scared and that I was going to die face. I could see she was trying to hide her laughing. So I stuck my tonge at her and she laughed.

"Okay fine I'll make it, but why can't you?"

"I'm not feeling good." I noitced whst she was talking about so I left it there.

"do you want me to go get Mom." Cause I don't know anything about this, well kind of but gross.

"It's okay, it will pass soon." And with that I just went to go make the food. I saw her that she was going to puke, she ran to the bathroom. I went to go check in on her when the food was done. I knock on the door. She didn't open it so I just walked in and walked straight to her,I lifted her up to the chair that we have in the bathroom.

"There is something wrong with you." I said.

"I don't know what's wrong. I'm going to come back, I'm going to one of the muggle's store, you want to come or not?" She ask, while getting up.

"What are you going to go buy?" I said. When she was about to grab the knob..

"Er… something girls use when they have the same sickness as me." She said

"Fine I'll wait here cause I don't want to go into that section." Putting a disgusting face on. I wait in the living room. Then I saw the door open, I was about to get up before Ginny ran up to the bathroom "Whats with her?" I thought. I walk up to the bathroom, I knocked.

"Go away, Ron." She yelled.

"Why can't I go in? Please Ginny I want to go in." I yell.

"Because I put a protection spell, dumby, it's the bathroom which means I'm doing my business, please go away." I yelled back. "Did sh ejust called me dumby?" I thought. I didn't want to bother her so I went downstairs. Until I heard her cry. I walked upstairs and I heard a knock. after that Ron came in. He saw me crying and I went down in front of me.

"What's wrong?" I ask me, while putting her head on my lap. She grab the test, and then she gave it to me. I had a worried face, when I finished looking at it he look at me.

"Oh, Ginny, we can't be the parents, we are siblings, brother and sister. It is wrong. How are we going to tell Mom and Dad?" I said. She got up and got the stuff and left me in here. I stayed there until she came back, I looked up.

"Where did you go?" I said in a sad voice.

"Well, you said to forget that day, I went to throw the stuff away." she said in a angry voice.

"Oh okay." I got up and went to the kitchen. She follow me. I sat down. She went to grab a plate and serve some of the food I made, and sat in front of me.

"Mom and Dad are coming soon and you are going to tell them but don't say that I'm the dad, just say that you got drunk and you don't remember what happened okay?" I told her.

"Fine I will." She answered me, when she got up and left me here downstairs. Its was almost dinner time, "I have to make some dinner before Mom and Dad come. When I was done I went upstairs to wake up Ginny.

"Come on we have to eat and be ready when Mom and Dad come." I said while leaving When I went downstairs, I heard the lock being unlock, Mom and Dad came in. We talked about work, until Ginny came, she sat next to me.

"So how have you guys behave?" Mom asked her.

"Really good, we didn't even fight." She said with a smile.

"Good cause that is going to be happening so much okay?" Dad said this time.

"What do you mean?" I ask. cause I don't want to take care of two people.

"We have to work late now." Dad answer. I and Ginny looked at each other. I gave me you-have-to-tell-them-now look.

"What's going on?" she ask.

"Umm… Mom, Dad… I have to tell you something." She said in a worried voice.

"Gin, what's going on?" Mom used her nickname.

"I… I'm… pregnant." She said not looking at Mom and Dad. They looked like they were going to kill me.

"Gin, you can't be your 19. Go to your room NOW!" mom yelled. She made Me and Ginny jump a little. She got up and went to her room.

After a few minutes Dad got up, he seem calm, better then Mom, and went ot Ginny's room. I tried to calm Mom.

"Mom, calm down please. It'd getting late Go to bed and I'm going to bed too." I said. I saw her go to bed. I walked to my room until 10 pm.

"What did you say to Dad?" I said in a whisper.

"I told him what you wanted me to tell him." She whisper back.

"Okay, good." And with that I left. I went to sleep after that. Thinking about it since it is my kid and my fault for not telling Ginny to top, I just let it happen. I freamed about that night and what happened today.


	5. Author'S note

Sorry I haven't updated

Its because a lot of school work

But it is goin to be up in the end of the week

Sorry again

I'll update soon

_**Alison-Love**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ginny's POV**

**Ron was happy that I didn't tell on him, I just fell bad not telling Dad the truth about what happened last night. Mom was still mad at me for getting pregnant, Dad is trying to calm her down ever time she looks at my tummy.**

**Its almost 3 months and half. I have been eating a lot and Ron is helping me with all the planning without Mom and Dad noticing, they think he is the protective brother that always for me. **

**I'm making pasta , Mom is kind of helping me but she just looking at me to see is I'm doing it right.**

"**Mom, I sorry that I got pregnant, if you want I'll give up the kid and we'll pretend like it never happened. " I said looking down I didn't want to see her face on what I was telling her.**

"**No, you will not give up the kid. I would still my grandkid even though I thought you'll will be married when I had my first grandkid from you. She was looking at, could feel her eyes on me. I looked up.**

"**You're not mad at me?"**

"**Yes and no, but I still love you. Dad told me you don't know how you got pregnant . Maybe when the kid grows up maybe we will see what kind of genes he or she got , okay?" she said looking at me.**

**Then Ron came in looking around for food. I saw him glance at me really quick before mum noticed. Then mum left to do the laundry. I was left alone with Ron eating like a pig, I love that about him. **

"**Ron, what are we going to do about the baby? And how about mum finding about us?" I was looking at him. **

"**I don't know, they will find out soon, and you're the one telling them." he said stuffing food into his mouth. I just walked out. **

**I walked into mum and dad's conversation. **

"**I can't stand it, she is really young." I heard Mum saying that.**

"**I know me either, but she isn't that young she's 19, sooner or later it was going to happen." Dad said. While holding mom to his chest. **

"**She is I wanted it to happen when is was married not now not alone." Mum said sobbing into his chest.**

"**Well, everyone hates it that I'm pregnant, I'm going to leave so they don't have to worry about me and the baby." I thought as I was walking to my room.**

**I got my luggage and packed everything. When everything was done packing, I decide to write a letter:**

**Dear Weasley,**

**I decided it was the best if my kid and I left so you guys don't need to take care of me or and my child. I heard Mum and Dad talking about me and I think it's the best that I leave. I'll come back when I a ready to tell you everything. Good-bye for now.**

**- Ginny Weasley**

**I grabbed everything and I apperated hoping they didn't hear that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ron P.O.V.**

Its almost 4 months since the day we made love. I have been helping Ginny with the baby without Mum knowing. Picking the clothes, the name, where it's going to stay, and all the other stuff. I walked to the kitchen where Ginny and Mum were talking about something. I just went straight for the food. I glanced at Ginny without Mum noticing. Mum left to do something. I sat down to eat; I shoved everything into my mouth.

"Ron, what are we going to do about the baby? And how about mum finding about us?" Ginny was looking at me.

"I don't know, they will find out soon, and you're the one telling them." I said still stuffing food into my mouth. She just walked out. I finished my food.

I walked out, to hear a popping noise from upstairs. Maybe it was the twins, but they aren't suppose to be here until tomorrow.

"Ginny come down here." Mum screamed. She didn't come so Mum rushed upstairs Dad followed, then I did. I found Mum on the floor reading a note that Ginny left. When she finished reading it, she pasted it to Dad, then he pasted it to me. It said:

Dear Weasley,

I decided it was the best if my kid and I left so you guys don't need to take care of me or and my child. I heard Mum and Dad talking about me and I think it's the best that I leave. I'll come back when I am ready to tell you everything. Good-bye for now.

- Ginny Weasley

It broke my heart that she left without telling me where. I'm not going to be able to see my kid being born.

"I can't believe she heard me! It's all my fault if I wasn't so disappointed in her. I have lost my only girl!" Mum screamed and cried in Dad's shoulder. I walked out, went to my room.


End file.
